warlockdiariesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reuben Spellman
Father Reuben Christopher Spellman is the main deuteragonist of The Warlock Diaries. Reuben is a warlock who once held the title of high priest until the birth of his daughter Kandice. He is still regarded as a gifted, highly "terrifying" and "dark" warlock. He is also Ambrose Spellman's father. Early History Reuben was born to Lucifer Morningstar and later adopted by the Spellman family and became the younger brother of Edward. Throughout his life, Edward had taught Rueben all he knew about witchcraft. It is also noted that because of Edward's teachings, Rueben grew up and became one of the darkest warlocks in history. Physical Appearance Personality "Reuben is a dark and powerful man who can get just about anything he wants. He's well respected amongst his fellow witches and has a rivalry with the current high priest. He loves his two children dearly and will go out of his way to ensure that their enemies suffer. He is a dangerous individual who doesn't regret his decisions especially when it comes to the spells he's cast." Powers & Abilities As the son of Lucifer Morningstar, Reuben has been given more power than usually allowed amongst other witches. * Spell Casting: The power to change and control events through the use of incantations and more. * Advanced Telekinesis: The power to move objects and persons through mental influence. * Advanced Pain Infliction: The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. * Divination: The power to divine future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. * Necromancy: The power to control, manipulate, and resurrect the dead. * Illusions: The power to alter the senses of others to perceive a false reality. * Warding: The power to place protection spells and wards on places and people, shielding them from harm. * Containment: The power to contain a being in a given area. * Ritual Magic: The ability to use powerful magic via rituals. * Blood Magic: The power to perform magical feats by using blood. * Longevity: Reuben ages at a slower rate than mortals. Relationships Kandice Spellman Kandice is Reuben's youngest and only child. He adores his child, and even gave up being the priest in order to protect her. However, as Kandice grows older, she believes that he can beat Faustus Blackwood, the current priest and an enemy of the family. Reuben would do anything to ensure his daughter's safety. He also promised her that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. When he calls Kandice his "little princess" she gives him a kiss, and can later bee seen telling Ambrose that he'd kill anyone who'd touch a hair on her head. Other Relationships * Reuben & Ambrose (Father & Son/Family/Close Allies) * Edward & Rueben (Brothers/Family/Former Allies) * Reuben & Sabrina (Uncle & Niece/Family/Close Allies) * Faustus & Reuben (Enemies) Name * The name Reuben is a Biblical Names baby name. In Biblical, the meaning of the name Reuben is Who sees the son; the vision of the son.https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/reuben/ * The surname Spellman is common among English, German and Irish people. The Irish version of the name is derived from Ó Spealáin and is more commonly anglicized as Spillane.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spellman Trivia Tropes * The Ace: Reuben is ridiculously good at everything he does: brilliant scholar and warlock, High Priest, you name it. * Internal Reformist: As High Priest of the Church of Night, he sought to reform it to tone down its more outright evil aspects. * Anti-Antichrist: He was born from Satan and was destined to create perversions of Jesus' miracles. He however actively rebels against his father and heritage and tries to defeat him, even siding with Lilith to trap him back in Hell. References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Warlocks Category:The Warlock Diaries Category:Male Characters